massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Fanon:Image Policy
The Mass Effect Fanon image policy is the policy that dictates requirements for sourcing images and information about the usage of images on the ''Mass Effect'' Fanon Wiki. The correct source must always be used, meaning members must cite the original source rather than the website where they found the image, assuming that a member of said website did not create the template themselves. If images are not properly sourced then the uploader is essentially taking the picture without permission. Sourcing Guidelines All images uploaded to Mass Effect Fanon must be properly sourced with the original source rather than the website that the image was found on. This is especially important in images that come from outside the Mass Effect universe, though it is still equally important to properly source all Mass Effect images. Google As far as Google Images and Yahoo Images are concerned, no user can justifiably use Google or Yahoo in any situation. If you found the image on a Google Search, then you will clearly be able to find the site again. If the site has, in fact, disappeared, then state that but do not mention Google. If the image also happened to be deleted from its original website, cite the website as a source and mention that the image is no longer there. There will, however, be exceptions to this rule. Sometimes a newly uploaded image has been sitting a user’s computer for some time. That user must make every effort to find the original source, though if they cannot find it then they must state the exact reason why they cannot find that source. If a user saved an image from DeviantArt long ago but cannot find the image again on the website, they must state that they know they found it on DeviantArt but cannot find exactly where due to the length have time that has passed. The same goes for any other website image gallery such as DeviantArt. The image will not be deleted if this is the case, though it must be clearly stated or an Administrator will assume that it simply has not been sourced. Information template In order to source images, all users must use the template and provide a few different pieces of information. Using this template is not open for negotiation. If it is not used and a user does not correct the breach of policy within twenty-four hours after being told about it by an administrator, the image will be deleted. If you do not use this, it will be considered a serious offense. The three parts that you absolutely must fill out are the description of what it is used as on Mass Effect Fanon, the source (using the guidelines listed above) and the licensing. If you know the author, you must say who that is. If you made any modifications to the image, you must state what they are under “filespecs”. In order to aide you in learning how to do this, a mock up of the information template is as follows: or here. A list of all of the available licensing templates is in the following section. |other versions=If any other versions of this image exist on Mass Effect Fanon that you know of, link to them here. }} Image licensing All images must be given a proper licensing tag when uploaded. There are two ways that a user can go about doing this, and neither is easier or harder than the other so in the end it comes down to personal preference. The first would be to select a licensing template from Category:Copyright templates, then copying and pasting it into the licensing section on the template. The second way would be to leave the licensing section on the template blank. If this is the preferred route, then one can be selected in the Licensing drop down menu. It will automatically be added to the image summary if it is selected from the menu. In order to know what each licensing status means, please read the following: *Creative Commons: ** – This would license the image under the Creative Commons "BY" license, meaning Free Use, but the image requires proper attribution if it is to be shared. ** – This would license the image under the Creative Commons "BY-SA" license, meaning Free Use, but the image requires proper attribution and similar versions of the image must be shared if it is to be shared. *Fair Use: ** – This would license the image under fair use provisions. Copyrights must be respected; if the image is asked to be taken down, it must be; the image cannot be used for profit; proper source and attribution must be given; etc. *** – This would license the image under fair use provisions, as long as copyrights of the image aren't infringed, the different being that the image owner has actually given explicit permission for the image to be used, usually with conditions. *Public domain / Free use: ** – This would release the image into the Public Domain with no conditions for Free Use by the user uploading it, only if he created the image. No conditions are set. Templates that specify the copyright status of the file can help determine whether it is okay to use the image. Failure to source images If a user fails to source their images, then they are in breach of the Image Policy. It will therefore be treated as a breach of any other policies and, thus, there will be consequences. The Administrators keep a close eye on recent uploads to ensure that all images are properly sourced, so it is next to impossible to upload an image, fail to source it and get away with it. The first time a user breaks the policy, they will be warned that they have failed to follow the policy and that the next time it happens they will be blocked for a certain amount of time and their images will be deleted. Like with all other blocks, the length of time a user is blocked for increases as the offenses continue. The following punishments are used for users who fail to follow the image policy: *First offense: Warning *Second offense: One day ban *Third offense: Three day ban *Fourth offense: One week ban *Fifth offense: One month ban *Further offenses: Indefinite ban on uploading media Indefinite image bans can only be uplifted if the banned user continues to contribute, and applies for their ban to be removed. When a user asks for the ban removal, they will be given a chance to prove that they have learned the policies by correctly uploading a picture on their first try. If they fail, they will not be able to reapply for ban removal for one month. Using images uploaded by others If an image has been uploaded from a mainstream entertainment source, users have every right to use the image if it was not uploaded by themselves. The original uploader cannot claim ownership over it because he or she did not create it, and therefore anyone can use it. Uploading multiple images of the same Yoda image, for example, simply takes up space on the server and it is essentially unnecessary. If an image is fair use, a screenshot, is in the public domain or is of anything that is not restricted, anyone is able to use it. However, there are instances when users cannot use images uploaded by others without permission without it being considered fanon stealing. If the image was created by an author for a specific purpose, then it will be considered fanon stealing if it is not used with permission. If the image is tagged as being under the "Fair Use with Permission" license, then someone else who wants to use it cannot ask the uploader for permission. Instead, they need to ask the person who created it if they are able to, and if the creator agrees to it then it is fair use for that person, but for no one else unless they ask the creator. Public Domain images If a user uploads their own work and licenses it under the Public Domain license, they do not have the right to restrict users from using the work without permission. Public Domain images are just that: public. They are free to use and, therefore, any user may use any Public Domain image uploaded to this wiki. Restricting the use of the image would be in violation of United States Copyright Law and, therefore, it is not allowed. That said, if a user does not like the fact that someone else is using a Public Domain image that the said user created themselves, they have every right to change the licensing on it and tell the user that they no longer have permission to use it. Artists, photographers, etc. have hte legal right to change the licensing on their images as they please. “Images by” categories Categories for images labeled as “Images by” with the name of a user may only contain images created by or significantly modified by the user. Cropping, resizing and rotating, along with other minor edits, do not count as significant modifications to an image. Images that were not created or significantly modified by the user are not permitted to be in “Images by” categories under any circumstances whatsoever. Animated .GIF images The use of animated .GIF images is not allowed in mainspace pages. Mainspace pages are also commonly referred to as articles. If a .GIF image is found in an article, it will be removed and a notice will be given on the talk page not to add it back into the article. Despite being restricted from articles, animated .GIF images are allowed on talk pages, user pages and all other pages outside of the article mainspace. Questions/concerns Any user who has any questions about the nature or content of this policy or any user who has any concerns about the policy should not hesitate to contact an active Administrator for help. Administrators are elected to their positions to carry out policies, but also to help users with any problems they might be having on Mass Effect Fanon. Therefore, it is expected that any questions or concerns be directed to an Administrator, especially if the Administrator warns said user about the violation of this policy. Active and veteran members are also always available to help answer questions. Category:Mass Effect Fanon Category:Policy